Loli x Chris
by Vamkie
Summary: i got bored and did this


Loli and Chris had gone to England for a small vacation during spring break. Loli wanted to sight-see all the cool historical places in and around London as there were quite a few. They got off their plane and found their bags. Chris offered to take her bags, but Loli declined, tugging her small suitcase alongside her.

He wore an easy smile and took her bag anyway, despite her protests. She clasped her hands behind her back as they plodded along. "So, where's our hotel?" She asked, she hadn't really bothered to check.

"It's not too far from the airport, maybe a block or two," He said, looking over at her. He would never let her know how much he was in love with her though she was all his. She was looking at the other side of the street, not really looking for anything in particular.

They entered the hotel and checked in. They had arrived later in the evening and had to have dinner on the airplane. They got into the elevator and rode it to the seventh floor. Chris lead the way to their room and Loli unlocked the door, pushing it open. She flicked the light on and held the door for Chris to come in. "Wow, this room is er…" She paused to think of the word, "It's nice, but um.." She felt her cheeks got hot as she pointed to the bed.

Chris gave her a look as he set their things down. "We've slept together before, calm down," He responded, kicking off his shoes and falling on the bed. "Not like this bed isn't huge or anything," He replied with muffled sarcasm, it still surprised him how awkward she was about sleeping, literally, together. He rolled over on his back and looked at her, patting the bed. She chuckled and closed the door, making sure that it was locked. She made her way to the bed and sat down next to him.

"We should wait until tomorrow to try to go sight see," She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and set down his head in her lap. He nodded in agreement and she ran a hand through his hair. "So, for the time being, what should we do?" She asked, thinking maybe they'd watch some TV or something.

Chris sat up and shrugged. They both scooted up to headboard and clicked on the TV, finding some movie that was playing. Chris pulled Loli into an awkward half hug, half cuddle with one arm. They both weren't really paying attention to show, Loli was focused on trying to ignore the electricity between them. He slowly pulled her into his lap, playing with her hair. She smiled and rolled her eyes before turning to face him, which lead to her straddling his lap.

"Why, hello there," He said with a cheeky grin and placed his hands on her small hips. She bit her lip and then leaned in to kiss him. At first, it was gentle and loving. But slowly, it turned into something more primal and passionate. Her heart rate increased and so did his. He let out a small gasp as he pushed her over onto her back, he was now straddling her.

Loli's eyes flashed open to meet his green ones, her lips parted against his. She snaked her arms around his neck and his tongue traced her lower lip, asking her if this was okay. Quickly, they smashed together again, his tongue exploring her mouth and battling for dominance. A large hand reached under her shirt, not going for her breast, but holding the small of her back. She moaned against his mouth as they parted for air.

"Loli," He whispered huskily, "I… Did you want…" He was fumbling for his words. "I told you earlier that you had to ask me," A serious expression had replaced his lustful one. "So, tell me no or ask me," He gazed into her blue eyes, waiting for her response.

The small girl's cheeks had flushed to a deep red and her heart had jumping into her throat. She had to think of what to say for several moments, his gaze hadn't faltered. She gulped and took a deep breath, "Chris," She started, "I love and trust you so much," She met his eyes with the same steady gaze. "Could we..? May we..?" Her voice trailing off, not wanting to say the word.

His breath hitched in his throat, that wasn't what he had been expecting that. "Anything for you." He said breathily before pressing his lips back to hers, fiercely and wanting. Loli smiled against him and pulled him harder against her body.

Chris pressed her against the mattress, his hand trailing along her waist and hips, memorizing every crevice. He moved his lips to her jaw and down to where her ear and jawline met. She closed her eyes, letting the sensations take over her. She ran her hands through his messy, black hair. She quickly bit her lip, trying not to moan as his lips got closer to her neck. Chris was hyperaware of every brush of skin and every gasping breath she took. He kissed her neck softly, making his way down to her collarbone where he left a dark kissing mark. He then moved back to his neck to repeat the action.

Loli squirmed beneath him, her breath already becoming rapid. Her heart resembled that of a hummingbird's as her thoughts were scrambling for his touch. "Mmmph…" She groaned with closed eyes, "C-Chris," She whispered. His body shook in response to hearing her moan his name, he shuddered against her again and let out a low moan in her ear. She allowed her hands to explore his body, first slipping them under his shirt, feeling his muscles tighten. He gasped as he felt her slender fingers against his skin, he sat up from her and she looked up at him with slight worry. His eyes were dark and swam with lust and love.

He eyed her for a moment, "Want it off?" He asked with a raspy voice, she nodded slowly. He peeled it off and tossed it to the side. He leaned back down to her, putting an arm on either side of her torso. "Jeez," He muttered, "You look beautiful," He whispered as he gazed at her face. She blushed and glanced at his exposed skin, it was delicious.

"You're not half bad yourself," She responded, her eyes flicking back to his. A chuckle rolled from his chest like thunder.

His eyes were studying her, "Anything else you need?" He asked cautiously, his face looming closely over hers. She smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Just you," She pressed her lips to his, never wanting this to end. He smiled and pulled her up against his body, feeling her thigh softly brush his erection which caused a moan to escape his lips.

"And I need you," He bit his lip and took a steadying breath.

"I… If you'd like, I could take off my shirt," She suggested, her hands resting just above his hips and her chin on his chest.

"Here then," He glanced to her eyes as he pulled off her shirt. He closed his eyes, feeling too shy to look. She closed her eyes too and smoothed her hair from beneath her shoulders. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Okay," She said softly, opening her eyes to see his face. His cheeks started to get red and hovered above her, not opening his eyes. She pursed her lips and pulled him into a passionate kiss as she pressed her nearly naked torso against him. He nipped at her lip and started getting into the kiss. He groaned softly as he felt her leg brush his growing problem again. She felt her cheeks get hot as she realized that she could feel him against her leg. She let out a slow breath, "I love you so much,"

He kept his hands supporting himself and tried to keep his eyes from roaming around her body. "I love you too, Loli, so much," His breath was getting ragged already. Loli decided to go out on a limb and nudged his face, staring into his eyes.

"It's okay to look," She said softly, biting her lip again. She watched as his cheeks got red again and he gulped hard. He leaned away slightly and let his eyes wander her shirtless torso. She was still in a bra and he dropped back to her, his hand tracing a strap.

"May I?" He was asking permission to remove the garment. She blushed brightly and met his eyes, she kissed his cheek before answering.

"Yea," She watched him, waiting for his reaction. Chris struggled for a few moments with the clasp, which showed just how nervous he was. Finally, he managed to get the clasp undone and tossed it aside. He gazed at her chest, and worry rose within her. A hand rested on her ribs.

"Am I pushing it?" He looked to her eyes with an apologetic look. Loli shook her head and took a steadying breath

"I'm just nervous and stuff," She replied in earnest. She gave him a half a smile.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I'm just as scared as you are," He muttered, "I never thought it would feel this good," His breath warmed her cheek and his bare torso hung just over her own.

Loli's breath hitched in her throat and she embraced him. "Me either, it's astonishing," She admitted as she ran a hand through his hair. He shuddered and gasped, she realized in that moment that he felt the electricity too. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "Fuck," she bit her lip and her heart skipped a beat. Chris kissed down her neck and down to her bellybutton then back up. He felt every hitch in her breath and thump of her heart. Chris's breath was rigid and gasping, she wondered why her body reacted so to feeling his lips on it. She shivered beneath him, though she was far from being cold. He winced slightly and shifted to ease the sudden shot of pleasure. His goal was to make her feel pleasure, no matter how much he ached.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled him down on her, capturing her lips with her own. She groaned against him as she softly clawed his back. His breath hitched in his throat and a strained moan left his lips, feeling her nails on his back caused him to wiggle his hips against hers, all on instinct. Loli closed her eyes with parted lips as she panted against him; bliss, that's all she could feel right now.

Chris's body shook and his mind strained, she was everything to him and she was giving him her all. He wanted this more than anything he had ever wanted, it had been that way since the day he realized what he felt for her was love. Her eyes flicked open to his, "You feel it to?" She said breathily, she was referencing to the shroud of warmth around them. Her lips hovered just below his own. He nodded. "Maybe this is what everyone was talking about," She responded thoughtfully, analyzing the situation. He cocked an eyebrow, his heart still racing and his body still craving hers. "Our… Bond will get stronger the more intimate we get," She explained, her breath slowing to a normal rate.

He blushed as his thoughts whirled with worries about what would happen if they did. He huffed softly and set his forehead on her shoulder. Loli smoothed his hair and hummed below him softly, "Do you still want to go all the way?" She asked, barely audible. "If you're having second thoughts, we can stop," She was trying to be considerate and ease his worry.

Chris kissed her shoulder, "I really, really, really do, but," He sighed again, "I'm scared shitless that I'll hurt you," He answered in honest, lifting himself up to look at her.

Loli felt her cheeks get hot and her heart rate increase again, "J-Just go gentle and slow," She replied, trying to keep her cool. The boy smiled and nodded, leaning into her face.

"Cute," He said in a husky tone, "Beautiful and cute, perfect." He continued murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled. She pulled him back against her and started kissing his neck softly. This surprised him and he let out a gasp with a groan rumpling from his throat. He felt her leg brushed his erection yet again and he shuddered against her, a low moan echoing throughout the room. She blushed at the noise, and took a chance, letting her teeth softly graze his skin before biting him. His eyes shot open and he growled from low in his chest.

She closed her eyes and backed off from his neck, "Sorry," She said, a smirk on her face, "I just couldn't resist." She admitted.

"Hnn…" was all she heard from him before he twisted her around again. He sat up against the headboard, her face at throat height. He pulled her into a hot blooded kiss and she allowed it, not kissing him gently anymore. She let it become more animalistic and passionate. She let out a soft moan against his lips and then bit his lower lip. His hands trailed from her hips to her butt, he was moving on instincts. He kissed her more fiercely and hadn't realized that he had pulled her over his not so small problem. Loli panted against his lips, her heart was beating so fast. She was having a hard time keeping a hold on her urges as she felt him against her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan.

"Please," The begging escaped her lips before she had a chance to realize what she had said.

Chris couldn't handle it, he snapped. He pressed her over, pressing her underneath him as his hands moved to her thighs. He brought his lips to her neck and lavished her while he made quick work of her pants. She nearly yelped as she felt him on her neck, but moaned instead. His mouth being on her neck was adding to her pleasure and she gripped his shoulders. He removed her panties, but didn't dare look at her for fear of making his own condition worse. He caressed her hip and thigh, keeping his mouth busy with her neck. She took a deep, ragged breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to slow her heart beat. She let out a small puff of breath beneath him. He set his forehead on hers so he could see her eyes. His jeans, though tight, were still on. He wanted to make sure that she felt good before he did. She blushed profusely as she looked into his eyes, remembering that she is fully nude. She shifted her position nervously.

"Do you want me to do anything in specific?" He whispered tenderly as he tucked a hair behind her ear. She shook her head and then shrugged, she had no prior experience to help her in this situation. He knew she was being honest and understood. "We'll figure this out together," He said. She nodded with him, feeling nervous again. He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Erm, Can you, please..? I have to hold myself up." He moved her hand to his hip. She blushed and nodded, taking a moment to realize what he had meant. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his thighs. He kicked them away and sighed in a bit of relief as their crushing feeling left him. Chris kissed her lips in thanks, passion and lust powering him as he did. She nodded in response and her hands rested on his back.

His hips rolled into hers on an instinct, he shook against her with want. A small gasp escaped both of their lips and her fingers dug into his back. Loli closed her eyes, gulping air in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing. He pressed against her again, shaking as he did so. He shifted, wincing a bit as the friction caused another shock of electric pleasure to shoot through his body. Her hips rolled up to meet him, an automatic response to him. She groaned softly and looked up at him, lust scrawled across her face. He met her eyes, his were begging her. She bit her lip and sat up as best as she could so she could push his boxers down. She looked up at him with bright cheeks.

"Y-You ready?" She asked softly, not looking down again.

His face shone red and he nodded, "when you are," He whispered hoarsely as she tossed his boxers aside. She laid back down on her back and glanced down before looking back up at him.

"I'm ready," She paused, "Just remember to take it slow," She took a deep breath. He nodded, pressing into her slowly. He made sure to pause whenever she hissed or winced. She couldn't help her eyes watering, her body wasn't used to this kind of strain. He leaned down pecked her lips and wiped away the tears in her eyes. He was tense and concentrating, making sure he wouldn't hurt her. His forehead shined with sweat as he bit his lip. Finally, he had managed to fit inside her. He rested his forehead to hers, gasping as he waited for her to adjust. She breathed hard with her eyes shut as her heart hammered and her mind raced. She shifted a few times and then opened her eyes to look into his. She come up with a comprehensible thought, so she leaned up and crashed their lips together.

Chris kissed her back, feeling every heartbeat. He ran his hands across her hips and moved to hold her close to him. The kiss deepened between them and he fought to stay still, vowing to wait until she was comfortable. The small girl kept her lips to his for several moments, letting her body adjust his size. She broke the kiss and looked to his eyes, nodding. "Y-You can move," She murmured. He moved extremely slowly at first, getting used to their friction. He nearly shook with pleasure, but made sure not to move to fast as he knew it must not feel great for her yet. She gasped softly, shuddering beneath him. She had known it was going to hurt, but no one had ever mentioned it feeling this good. She entangled her fingers with his hair, tugging softly.

Chris groaned when he felt her tug. He pressed back into her, gasping with words of love into her ears. In response, she arched her back and closed her eyes. A moan passed between her lips and whispered, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Loli," He moaned against her neck. He started moving a bit faster, knowing that if she said anything, he would slow down. Loli rolled her hips to his rhythm and panted, opening her eyes to look at him. Shakily, her hands moved down to shoulders, gripping them tightly. He moaned, snapping his hips against her and letting out a long growl like moan. Gasping, his lust filled eyes locked with hers. "I-I don't k-know how long…" His thoughts were muddy and his voice was failing him.

Loli nodded, breathing hard. She was shaking and shuddering beneath Chris. Her body was tingling everywhere and she moaned, not caring if it was loud. "I-I know," was all she could manage. He was becoming undone, unable to control his instincts. He pressed his lips to hers again, lovingly kissing her into the sheets. He was close and wanted her to enjoy it as well as he was. Her lips were parted still, kissing him but also breathing hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She could feel her end coming near, but she didn't want the feeling to end. He spoke her name, reverently speaking to the only thing he loved. She clawed his back softly, the tingling was getting more intense in her abdomen.

Chris's thoughts flooded with thoughts and memories of her; all the things he had seen of her, head of her, loved of her. His kiss was soft and yet rough and passionate. He was close, his hands were set widely set to hold him only inches above her, letting their bodies slide over each other. She couldn't think straight if she tried, all her she could think about was him and what they were sharing together. His breath hitched in throat momentarily before he let out a loud growling moan and he finished. He repeated her name and his eyes were shut against the pleasure.

The small girl gasped loudly and arched her back, finishing shortly after him. She was panting hard, her forehead slick with sweat. "Oh, Chris," She groaned.

"L-Loli," He mumbled tiredly and opened his eyes, which widened to saucers. "Uhh…"

She reached up, sleepily, and stroked his cheek. A lazy smile stretched across her face. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Loli, this was, wow… Um, you should um… Shower and I'll have to, too," He said, pulling out and sitting up. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. He blushed and suddenly felt the need to cover himself. He admired her tired, small frame as she slipped back into her panties before going to her bag to find PJs. Chris pulled on his boxers and found a pair of sweats. "You can shower first," He said politely as she went into the bathroom.

Loli took a faster shower than her usual, making sure that there would be enough hot water for Chris. She exited the bathroom in shorts and a tank top with a towel in her hair. He smiled and went into the bathroom, taking an even quicker shower than she had. He came out of the bathroom to find all the lights and her sleeping form in the bed. He smiled and tossed the towel aside. He walked up to her and gently disentangled her hair from the towel and tucked her into sheets. He cuddled in around her, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Miles's is going to kill me," He whispered. She scrambled out of bed, trying to find clothes, Chris watched her with even more horror. "Loli," He pointed at the dark mark on her collarbone and neck. She ran to the bathroom and nearly screamed. She dug through her bag.

"O-One sec! I need to change!" She called, eyeing Chris. "I left a mark on your neck," She hissed, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and another button up shirt. Chris rushed around, knowing none of his clothes would cover his neck. She yanked on the pants and the shirt, she popped the collar in hopes it would cover it. She threw in the rest of the clothes into her bag. Loli gawked at Chris's back, which had redlines from her scratching. He quickly pulled on a white shirt and his burgundy pants. He put on his jacket, praying that it would cover the mark. He shoved things back into his bag and they both pulled on their shoes.

They went to the door and opened it to ENDE, Foxx, and Miles. Miles didn't notice the mark on Chris, but the other two did. Foxx and ENDE shot a grin at each other.


End file.
